


Poison

by epsilonfive



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Mike bugs Walt's homes and catches Jesse coming over to see Walt and hears them start to have sex on the feed. He has a talk with Jesse afterwards and tries to make him see just how monsterous Walt is one last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochocho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochocho/gifts).



> My good friend who this fic is dedicated to gave me a really good prompt that I was super excited to write and this is the result :)

 

 

It had been easy to re-bug the White residence.

Despite Walter being so angry at the damage caused to his property, the man had left the previous hole in the wall, making Mike’s task a lot simpler.

Lately Walter had been displaying troubling behaviour, and in an act of self preservation Mike had taken it upon himself to bug the White residence, as well as Walter's own seperate house in case Walter decided to cause more carnage than he already had.

One would assume Walter would only conduct business in his own house and keep it away from his family’s home seeing as he was always on about how he needed to protect them, but lately Walter had developed a cold blooded streak and there was a possibilty that his original drive has wavered. There was also the fact that Walter was smart and careful most of the time, and Mike had to be careful not to underestimate him; the guy might figure his own home to be bugged and choose the White residence as the safer option, or vice versa if he remembered the original bug and considered the possibilty of it being used again.

He probably wouldnt consider that maybe both of them were bugged.

Hopefully.

It was a dull night and the only thing Mike had heard was the general chatter of the Whites as well as Walter himself, who sang obnoxiously loudly in the shower. Mike signed, reclining in his comfy chair and falling into a light doze, one which he could wake from abruptly if the need arised.

After what couldn’t have been no more than a half hour, Mike heard a door being knocked on loudly and then opened, startling him back into full alertness. The White family didn’t sound like they were answering their door, so Mike muted the feed to their house, enabling him to fully focus on Walter’s house. Mike bristled, expecting some shady operator or perhaps Saul Goodman, but in the end it turned out to be neither.

“Yo, Mr. White,” came Jesse’s voice through the feed.

Mike instantly relaxed; he trusted the kid. Jesse and he had grown close, Mike feeling protective over the boy and Jesse showing some promising trust towards Mike in return. He knew that through his observations of Walter’s behaviour towards Jesse this kind of event was slightly strange, but then again Walter had become this completely cool, calm, collected son of a bitch, the kind that Mike had had experience with in the past, so Walter had become even more unpredictable. At this thought he felt concern brewing inside him for Jesse, but he believed the kid wasn’t dumb enough to get caught up in a trap and had brought protection with him.

He had been listenening intently as he thought, the conversation slightly awkward and seemingly only small talk until he heard a rustling sound, and slowed his breathing so that it was deathly silent and he could focus on whatever was going to happen next and figure out the source of the noise.

“Wait-- hang on! Yo, wait a second, lemme get this off first,” Jesse’s voice had a breathless edge to it, and Mike frowned. What exactly--

“I can’t wait any longer Jesse,” Walter said, slightly muffled. More rustling. “And neither can you, it appears. You’re so damn warm...”

Mike’s eyes widened. Surely they couldn’t be...

“ _Uhn._  Mr White,”

Oh God.

A sick feeling began to spread from Mike’s stomach and it almost brought bile to his throat.

“I’ll make you feel good, son,”

Jesse let out a desperate sound at that, and Mike’s stomach was in knots.

“Again,” Jesse hissed. “Tell me again... God-- please--”

“ _Son_ ,” Walter repeated, his voice hitching slightly. “Let me take care of you.”

Mike almost snarled. What a piece of shit, preying on the kid’s need for praise and some kind of sick, twisted fatherly assurance.

“God-- Mr. White, I’m-- _fuck_ ,” Jesse’s voice was increasing in pitch, signifying that he was close to the fruition of this... activity. “’M-- _uhn_ \-- coming!”

Mike snapped the laptop shut impulsively. 

That was enough.

He was sure he’d never felt this uncomfortable and sick to his stomach in his life.

* * *

Jesse had readily accepted Mike’s call, assuming it was about some kind of business, or that Mike needed his help with something.

As the simple red car rolled up outside Mike’s house, the latter watched Jesse through the thin curtains as he stepped out the car, locked it, then made his way towards the front door.

Mike took a deep breath, thinking on how to approach this.

A knock on the door.

_Okay._

_Here goes._

Mike got up and slowly made his way to the door before opening it in what might have been a hasty fashion. Jesse, who was examining an oddly shaped brick, turned to face Mike and raised an arm in greeting.

“Yo.”

Mike nodded and moved aside for Jesse to enter. 

They made their way to the kitchen table and Mike sat down, and Jesse, who seemed to be either concerned or confused (or both) joined him in the seat opposite.

There was silence for a few moments before Jesse opened his arms, inviting Mike to speak. When he didn’t, Jesse spoke for him.

“Uh... is there something--”

“Jesse.” Mike said firmly, cutting him off.

“Yeah?” 

“I know.”

Jesse looked confused instead of frightened, which Mike almost laughed darkly at. The kid had no idea that anyone would find out about his and Walter’s... relationship. To be honest, Mike had been surprised, but once he knew the truth, he guessed it wasn’t such a huge leap.

Jesse needed comfort and affection, and Walter would be all too willing to give it to him if it meant he could keep him by his side, as well as getting thrown a bone (so to speak) for himself.

“About what?” Jesse said finally, swallowing thickly.

“You and Walter. Don’t make me elaborate cause I don’t much care for talkin’ about it in any more detail,” He said with a slow shake of his head.

Immediately a deep pink stained Jesse’s cheeks and he shuffled in his seat, alternating between leaning forward and back a couple times before deciding on forward.

He folded his hands in front of his mouth in a classic sign of embarrassment or discomfort, and Mike just watched him, waiting for his response.

Jesse’s eyes narrowed before he slowly moved his hands forward so that he would stop biting his thumbs down to nubs. 

“And... what? You called me here to give me ‘the talk’ or some shit? I’m a grown ass man, Mike, I can fuck anyone I want,” Jesse swallowed hard again, clearly embarrassed by the words that came out of his own mouth.

“I called you here because you need to know that that is a very, _very_ bad idea,” Mike said, his gaze so intense it basically forced eye contact with Jesse. 

“Yeah well, thanks for the heads up,” Jesse said lowly, getting up from his seat and making a move as to leave. “But I’m fine. I can handle Mr. White. You don’t have to--”

“Sit. Down.” Mike snapped, eyes dark as he and Jesse stared at each other. 

Jesse folded and sat back down again, eyes slightly wide as though he was worried about what Mike might say or do next.

Mike sighed, long and loud.

Jesse’s tongue darted out to wet his lips; another clear sign that he was on edge.

“Why? Why would you let that... _thing_ touch you?” Mike started quietly, and Jesse had to look away then. “Anyone else. _Anyone_ would be better. After all that son of a bitch has done to you, you let him... you let him have you. _All of you_. Is there anythin’ of you that doesn’t belong to him?”

“Hey!” Jesse said suddenly, eyes flaring up and snapping back to meet Mike’s. “I don’t belong to nobody, you understand?!”

“Oh no?” Mike said hotly, bringing his arms up to rest on the table as his knuckles turned visibly white with how clenched into fists they were. “Is there anythin’ you’ve denied him? If he asked you over again today, would you go over there or would you realise that it’s only gonna kill you a little more and tell the bastard to back off?”

Jesse was quiet.

“Mmhm,” Mike said as he nodded slightly, blinking slowly. “That’s what I thought.”

Jesse’s mouth twisted as he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came.

“Listen, kid. I’m only tryin’ to--”

“Trying to what? _Save me_?!” came Jesse’s voice so suddenly it almost made Mike jump. “I’m not some stupid highschool kid with my sweetheart. We’re friends with benefits, that’s all,”

Mike snorted.

“You know what,” Jesse said, getting up again. “I don’t need your old ass judging me, okay? It feels good and that’s what matters. It’s nothing to do with you,”

“It’s everythin’ to do with me! Can’t you see what he’s doin’?!” Mike shouted, his usually calm exterior breaking and causing Jesse to stare at him wide eyed. “I don’t--”

Mike took a breath.

“You don’t deserve this, kid. Any of it. I’m not askin’ you to never see him again, I’m just sayin’. Stop lettin’ him... do that to you,"

Jesse nostrils flared and Mike quickly corrected himself.

" _With_ you. Need I say that you’re half his age as well?”

Jesse rolled his eyes.

“It’s not good for you. All you’re doin’ is lettin’ him drag you further down with him. I can’t say I understand why you’d wanna do what you're doin', but I’m not about to try cause I don’t think I’d ever see it. All I’m askin’ you to do,” Mike began, waiting patiently for Jesse to meet his eyes again. “Is take care of yourself. The less contact you have with that guy, the better. He’s _poison.”_

Silence.

Jesse bit his lip, the wet sounds of it echoing throughout the room as though they were in a cave.

He turned to leave.

“Kid!” Mike called after him. “Have you listened to a damn word I’ve said?! Hey!”  

Jesse wrenched the door open and half walked, half ran to his car.

Mike stopped in the doorway, opening his mouth to call out to Jesse once more, but the boy had already slammed the car door shut and turned on the ignition. 

Mike sighed.

Jesse just could not see the truth, and nothing Mike could do or say could convince him otherwise.

All he could do was watch over Jesse, and be there to pick up the pieces when he inevitably broke.


End file.
